


'Tis Good to be Awake

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers, after the last boss of 5.0, another self indulgent thing oops, end of shadowbringers, everyone cries afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: another unspecified f!wol drabblefrom the end of shadowbringers so... spoilers for 5.0
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Kudos: 4





	'Tis Good to be Awake

“I believe I owe you all an apology. And you most especially.” 

She paused, a tidal wave of emotions passing over her – sadness, relief, pain, exhaustion, and also-

She took one step, then two, moving forward even though her legs felt like they would collapse any second. She reached out to the Miqo’te, hand hesitant, before finally forgetting her apprehensions. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, her throat still burning from the overabundance of light that had been suffocating her.

“’Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.”

- _Love._


End file.
